Una canción para ti
by Yoe6669
Summary: Ron Weasley es un cantante de bodas sin nada bueno que ofrecer, cuando se enamora de su amiga Hermione sus inseguridades jugaran en su contra, se propone no confesarle nunca sus sentimientos. Pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando se entere que ella va a casarse con otro? ¿Se atreverá a contarle sus sentimientos o la perderá para siempre?


Disclamer: los personajes pertecen al maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter creado por JK rowling. Y la canción final es propiedad intelectual de Ed Sheeran.

Esta historia participa en el reto "como en las películas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

...

―Sales en cinco minutos, ¿estás listo? ―le dijo su amigo Rolf Scamander sacándolo de sus pensamientos, a duras penas logró asentir con la cabeza.

¿Listo para cantar? Claro que no estaba listo. Aun resonaban en su mente las palabras dichas por la castaña que le quitaba el sueño:

"―Tengo un contrato para ti, y ni se te ocurra hacerte de rogar ―le había dicho ella con una misteriosa sonrisa, Ron amaba la sonrisa de Hermione, era lo más hermoso que podía haber en el mundo.

―Pídeme lo que quieras ―fue la respuesta del hombre mientras sentía que su garganta se secaba con tan solo verla.

― ¡Canta en mi boda! ―exclamó ella con una resplandeciente sonrisa que lo dejó perplejo, ¿ella iba a casarse? Sintió como el color se escapaba de su rostro y su sonrisa desaparecía―, ¿No vas a felicitarme?

―Claro, felicidades ―respondió él sin poder disimular la frialdad de su voz, Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos y él no pudo sino responder al abrazo de su amiga, la mujer que amaba."

Pero la vida debía continuar y él debía cantar en una boda, con el ánimo por los suelos y el peor de los humores salió a cantar cuando se lo indicaron, sin embargo en su voz se notaba que algo no iba bien y el malhumor se hizo presente rápidamente. No podía controlarse y simplemente no quería hacerlo, quería dejar salir toda la rabia y la frustración que se formaba en su interior al imaginarse a Hermione casándose con un imbécil. Su acto estaba lejos de ser el de una alegre boda y estaba logrando irritar a todos.

―La vida no es nada justa ―dijo Ron con una mezcla de molestia y melancolía—, al menos no para mí, ese hombre de allá; la mujer con la barba de allá; y todos los que están en esa mesa, saben que es con ustedes. ―ninguno tuvo el valor de desmentirlo, pero los demás en el salón solo querían golpearlo. Sin embargo él continuó sin importarle nada mas— No entiendo por qué la vida es tan injusta, ¿acaso no merecemos amor, cariño, ternura, algo...? Y lo que es peor, ¿Por qué debo incluirme en la misma lista que ellos? ¡Yo si soy guapo, por dios! Esta gente es horrible, ¿Cómo pueden tener amigos tan feos, por el amor de dios? ―reclamó dirigiéndose a los recién casados, quienes estaban lívidos por causa de la rabia.

― ¡Voy a matarte! ―gritó el padre de la novia mientras varias personas lo sostenían por los brazos para evitar que se acercara a Ron.

―Señor, cállese la maldita boca y déjeme hacer mi trabajo ―replicó Ron sin ninguna muestra de emoción en su rostro, le hizo una señal a la banda quienes comenzaron a tocar. El poderoso sonido de Love sick inundó el lugar y la melodiosa voz de Ron pronto la acompañó―. Espero que todos se pudran en el infierno, los odio...

Pero Ron no pudo decir nada más, quienes sostenían al padre de la novia ahora lo ayudaban a golpear al pelirrojo, estaba arruinando la boda de una manera estelar. Nadie entendía lo que sucedía, los puños y las maldiciones volaban de un lado a otro.

Hermione rápidamente sacó a Ron del lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta de cómo lo había logrado. La policía pronto se hizo presente, pero nadie interrogó al pelirrojo pues Hermione lo había escondido bastante bien.

― ¿Qué sucedió contigo, Ron? ―lo reprendió la castaña con un deje de dolor que logró que la reprimenda perdiera el efecto deseado.

―Nada ―gruñó Ron podiéndose hielo en uno de los ojos el cual fue herido durante la pelea.

―No me engañes, yo sé muy bien lo que te pasa, ¿crees que soy tonta?

El corazón de Ron comenzó a bombear en su pecho con fuerza a causa del miedo, ella no podía saber, era imposible que ella supiera lo que él sentía en esos momentos, lo había escondido bastante bien y solo Harry sabía su secreto. Hermione no podía saberlo, si ella lo descubría estaría perdido. No soportaría que ella descubriera que estaba así por su causa.

―Hoy se cumple un año desde que Lavender te dejó plantado en el altar ―dijo ella muy seria mientras su mirada lo atravesaba por completo―. Pensé que ya la habías olvidado, Ron; pensé que ya toda estaba bien contigo... supongo que el hecho de que hoy se cumpla un año te afectó.

―Si ―respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo forzadamente, era mejor que ella pensara eso antes de que supiera la verdad que él se empeñaba en esconder―, es eso... yo también pensé que lo había superado, pero me imagino que esta fecha me afectó...

Ron soltó una carcajada nerviosa, Hermione frunció el ceño recelosa pero sin detectar el nerviosismo de su amigo. Quiso decir algo más pero Luna descubrió el escondite y la hizo salir para comenzar a acomodar el salón lo mejor que pudieran.

―Voy con ustedes ―dijo Ron levantándose.

―Mejor no lo hagas ―replicó Luna antes de salir―, el padre de la novia te está esperando afuera, dice que no se irá hasta que logre matarte... creo que realmente lo hará...

Luna dijo esto último llevándose una mano al mentó en un gesto de profunda concentración, como si estuviera imaginando la escena exacta en la que ocurriría su muerte a manos del hombre. Luna nunca dejaría de ser tan rara. Ron decidió no decir nada más y se quedó sentado con el ceño fruncido aun pensando en la extraña chica que lo apartó de Hermione. Hermione... si ella supiera el por qué él había actuado de esa manera... todo era su culpa, ¿Cómo se le ocurría comprometerse con el imbécil de Malfoy? Es cierto que Ron no le había confesado lo que sentía por ella, pero ella debía saber... ella debía darse cuenta que él la amaba, por dios, no podía hacerlo todo él... Hermione debía saber que ella debía ser suya, solo suya. No podía casarse con ese imbécil.

― ¿Estás bien, compañero? ―inquirió Rolf entrando al escondite luego de que Luna y Hermione le indicaran dónde estaba―, traje hielo ―continuó mostrándole una bolsa llena de hielo para que Ron la notara.

―Prefiero un poco de whiskey ―replicó Ron tomando la bolsa y aplicándola en el ojo morado―, ese maldito viejo tiene un buen gancho.

―Aun te espera, ¿le darás la revancha? ―soltó Rolf intentado relajar al pelirrojo―, ¿sabes lo que me parece extraño? Que justamente actúes así hoy... y no lo digo por Lavender, lo digo porque justo hoy Hermione anunció su compromiso, estabas bien antes de eso... y uniendo cabos llegue a cierta conclusión...

Rolf dejó la frase suelta y miró de soslayo a su compañero para ver el efecto de sus palabras sobre él, sin embargo Ron no dijo nada, era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que la chica le gustaba, la perdería antes de aceptar lo que sentía. Y era una lástima porque eso era justamente lo que sucedería, iba a perderla muy pronto. Ron siguió aplicando presión en el ojo sin confirmar ni negar nada.

―Como sea, es tu asunto ―continuó Rolf comenzando a molestarse―. Ven, tu hermana vino por ti.

― ¿G-Ginny? ―preguntó Ron palideciendo, Ginny sabía dar mucho miedo cuando se lo proponía.

― ¿Preferías que viniera tu madre?

Ron no respondió, no sabía con cuál de las dos mujeres estaría en peor situación, pero sabía que seguramente sería casi igual. Salió del lugar con Rolf al frente, no estaba muy seguro de querer salir para enfrentar a su hermana, pero lo que observó le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Ginny peleaba con el tipo que lo había golpeado.

― ¿Cómo se atreve a golpear a mi hermano? ―reclamaba la chica con los brazos en jarra, su embarazo de seis meses era bastante notorio, pero no por ello se veía menos aterradora, al contrario.

―Señora, él estaba arruinando el matrimonio de mi hija ―se excusaba el hombre hundido en una silla claramente asustado, y nadie lo culpó, esa mujer daba mucho miedo cuando se lo proponía.

― ¡No me interesa! ―gritó Ginny con su cara tan roja como su cabello―, usted es un hombre mucho mayor que él, no se tiene que rebajar a su nivel.

―Déjalo ya, enana ―tanto el hombre como la pelirroja voltearon a ver a Ron, el hombre lo miraba agradecido, y Ginny abrió la boca en un gesto de sorpresa y volteó hacia el hombre con rapidez.

― ¿Eso lo hizo usted? ―volvió a gritar―, ¿ese golpe tan horrible que tiene mi hermano en el ojo lo hizo usted?

El hombre palideció en su asiento y se hundió un poco más en él, Ginny lo miraba ceñuda, Hermione lucia divertida, Luna ordenaba el salón como si nada estuviera pasando a su alrededor y Rolf se mordía el labio inferior para no reír a mandíbula suelta, pues sabía que si emitía cualquier ruido la pelirroja era capaz de lanzarse hacia él y hacerle lo mismo que al pobre hombre.

―Amor, no te exaltes ―dijo Harry llegando rápidamente al lado de su esposa―, eso no le hace bien al bebé.

―Lo sé, amor ―respondió Ginny de una manera tan tierna que el hombre al que atacaba con gritos frunció el ceño evidentemente confundido―. Pero es que este imbécil me hizo alterar.

Agregó volviendo su mirada amenazante al hombre que se arrepintió de bajar la guardia por un instante. Harry lo miró con una expresión de total enfado, como si el hombre le hubiera hecho daño a su esposa y mereciera la pena de muerte, cuando en realidad el hombre era inocente de todo. Ron soltó una risita poco perceptible, pero lamentablemente Ginny la escuchó.

― ¿De qué demonios te ríes, Ronald Weasley? ―gritó la pelirroja olvidándose del hombre el cual vio su oportunidad y huyó sin dejar rastro.

―No me estoy riendo, enana ―respondió el aludido―. Y no me digas Ronald, sabes que no me gusta.

―Ya déjalo, Ginny ―pidió Hermione saliendo a su rescate―. Tuvo una noche difícil, llévalo a la madriguera y déjalo descansar.

―Pero él es un imbécil, Hermione ―protestó ella haciendo un puchero.

―Lo sé ―suspiró la castaña cerrando los ojos―, créeme que lo sé, pero perdónalo por hoy. Él no tiene la culpa de ser tan imbécil.

―Oigan, sigo aquí y puedo escucharlas ―reclamó el pelirrojo pero nadie le prestó atención.

...

Llegaron a la madriguera en poco tiempo, los tres bajaron de auto de Harry y caminaron en dirección a la casa, Harry quedó un poco rezagado y tanto Ron como Ginny entendieron que quería hablar a solas con Ron. Ginny continuó caminando sin prestar más atención a los hombres, estaba a punto de volverse loca por culpa del imbécil de su hermano.

― ¿Qué sucedió? Dime la verdad ―pidió Harry con tono serio, Ron lo miro por unos segundos antes de suspirar.

―Va a casarse, Harry ―respondió Ron con el sufrimiento reflejado en su rostro―, creo que voy a morir en cualquier momento, me duele solo de pensar que se va a casar con ese idiota.

― ¿Qué piensas hacer? ―Ron volteó a verlo como si se estuviera volviendo loco, sin embargo Harry seguía estando muy serio.

―Yo no voy a hacer nada, eso es cosa de ella ―Ron se cruzó de brazos y Harry suspiró, Ron podía ser muy idiota cuando se lo proponía.

― ¿Estas consciente de que vas a perderla por tu terquedad? Ella no sabe lo que sientes por ella, quizá te corresponda.

―O quizá se reirá de mí y me pida que me ubique en la vida ―Ron suspiró, bajó los brazos y caminando a la casa continuó:―. Soy pobre, tengo un carácter del demonio y tal parece que no me tomo nada demasiado enserio; ella en cambio viene de una buena familia, tiene un prometido que aparte de rico es guapo, soy consciente de ello, además ella es muy inteligente, tan inteligente para darse cuenta por si sola que soy un fracasado que no vale la pena.

―No hables así ―dijo Harry poniéndole una mano en el hombro para consolarlo, Ron solo lo miró y entró a la casa sin decir nada más.

...

―Vamos, Hermione ―replicó Luna comenzando a impacientarse―, ¿Cómo esperas que entienda lo que dices si no me lo muestras?

Hermione se reía de la evidente molestia de Luna, resoplaba y se cruzaba de brazos mientras fulminaba a la castaña con la mirada. Estaban en el trabajo mientras organizaban todo para el evento que se celebraría la noche siguiente, el lugar era enorme y por eso no les costó trabajo encontrar un lugar apartado de todos para poder hablar a sus anchas. Ron pasó cerca de ellas y fue cuando Luna tuvo una de sus locas ideas. Corrió hacia Ron y tomándolo de la mano lo jaló hacia ellas.

―Mira, Ron ayudará ―dijo ante la perplejidad de la chica y la confusión de Ron―. Solo es un beso, Hermione. No es nada del otro mundo.

― ¿Beso? ―preguntó Ron cada vez más confundido―, ¿Qué beso?

―Hermione y yo estamos decidiendo que tipo de beso deberían darse ella y Malfoy en la boda ―explicó Luna mirando a Ron como si él fuera un idiota―, ella dice que debe ser un beso cerrado y sin lengua, pero a mí me parece que eso es muy aburrido.

―Pero no voy a meterle la lengua a Draco hasta la garganta en frente de toda mi familia y el cura ―dijo Hermione enrojeciendo―, me refería a un beso suave, lento, sin lengua, pero no cerrado, no sería un pico ni mucho menos... no lo sé explicar bien...

―Un beso de iglesia ―interrumpió Ron riendo divertido.

―Sí, exacto ―exclamó Hermione sonriendo―, ¿tú si entiendes lo que quiero decir?

―En realidad no, Hermione... solo lo dije para seguirte la corriente ―confesó el pelirrojo mientras su cara y sus orejas se volvían tan rojos como su pelo―, para mí lo que dices no tiene sentido.

― ¡Ay por dios, ni que estuviera hablando de algo muy complejo! ―Hermione comenzaba a perder la paciencia mientras Luna y Ron reían divertidos.

―Ves como si debes mostrar lo que dices, besa a Ron y así yo puedo ver de lo que hablas y darte mi opinión ―terminó Luna con seriedad.

Ella paseó su mirada de uno a otro esperando a que se besaran de una vez, y aunque tanto Ron como Hermione estaban un tanto incomodos con la situación, se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que sus bocas se juntaron. Sus cuerpos temblaron con el primer roce y sus respiraciones pararon de pronto. El beso comenzó lento y dulce, sus bocas se acariciaban con lentitud saboreando poco a poco el dulce néctar que proporcionaba la boca del otro. Ninguno quería frenar la oleada de sensaciones que ese simple beso les provocaba. Solo el carraspeo de Luna logró separarlos.

―Eso se vio muy bien ―dijo luna sonriendo cuando ellos por fin cortaron el beso, sin embargo ambos aún se miraban fijamente―, yo también quiero uno.

― ¿Perdón? ―inquirió Ron saliendo del aturdimiento.

―Quiero un beso tuyo, Ron ―explicó Luna como si estuviera explicando que dos más dos son cuatro―. Parece que eres muy bueno y quiero comprobarlo.

―Vamos, Luna ―replicó Hermione nerviosa―, piensa un poco lo que dices.

―No entiendo. A Hermione la besaste sin replicar mucho, ¿es que hay alguna diferencia entre ella y yo? Porque a mí me parece que no.

―Por supuesto que no hay diferencia, ambas son mis amigas ―dijo Ron con nerviosismo, ni muerto admitiría que Hermione le gustaba mucho más de lo que debería.

―Entonces bésame ―insistió Luna, Hermione estaba indignada, Ron iba a besar a Luna como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos dos. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente un beso no significaba nada. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan molesta?

Ron se acercó a Luna y ante la estupefacción de Hermione la beso, fue un beso lento sin nada de pasión ni placer; solo dos bocas unidas y nada más, sin embargo Hermione estaba hecha una furia, sin poder soportarlo más salió del lugar dando un portazo que hizo que Ron y Luna se separaran de inmediato.

― ¿Qué paso? ―preguntó Luna mirando con detenimiento la puerta, Ron no estaba seguro si ella le hablaba a él o la puerta.

Decidió ir tras Hermione ignorando a Luna por completo y la encontró llorando en una habitación llena de cajas que contenían adornos para la fiesta. Se acercó a ella con calma como si estuviera midiendo sus pasos para no sobresaltarla. Ella al notar que no estaba sola alzó la mirada la cual endureció al verlo, Ron tragó saliva nervioso, Hermione enfadada le daba autentico terror, sin embargo siguió caminando hacia ella sin cambiar la velocidad, pero a cada paso que se acercaba a ella Hermione parecía molestarse más.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó él a una distancia prudente.

―La besaste ―le reprochó ella con los dientes apretados.

― ¿Cuál es el problema? ―inquirió él sin entender qué demonios era lo que estaba sucediendo.

―Me besaste a mí y luego a ella, ¿Quién demonios te crees, Ronald Weasley?

― ¿Cómo que qué me creo? Ustedes fueron las que estaban fastidiando con el bendito experimento del beso, yo solo las ayude.

―No pusiste mucha objeción en besar a Luna, ¿te gusta acaso? ―los ojos de Hermione refulgían de rabia mientras Ron seguía sin entender lo que sucedía.

― ¿Gustarme? ¿Luna Lovegood? ¿De verdad preguntas algo tan absurdo?

―Respóndeme, Ronald. ¿Te gusta sí o no?

―Por supuesto que no, a mí no me gusta Luna.

―Entonces, ¿Quién te gusta? ―insistió Hermione acercándose a él.

― ¿A... a mi...? ―balbuceó él totalmente asustado.

―Si, a ti, Ronald. No te hagas el idiota justamente ahora...

Pero no pudo decir nada más porque Ron la besó sin más, aquel repentino contacto dejó perpleja a Hermione, sin embargo respondió el beso mucho antes que su mente reaccionara. El beso comenzó suave y temeroso, pero pronto fue apasionado y demándate. Las manos poco a poco fueron explorando los cuerpos extasiados por un sentimiento que ninguno de los dos sabia definir, y en realidad no querían hacerlo porque sentían miedo. La pasión los envolvió y antes de pensar en lo que hacían, se entregaron en la pequeña habitación con una desesperación que los llevo rápidamente al éxtasis.

― ¿Vas a decirle, cancelaras la boda? ―preguntó Ron mientras se vestía sonriendo esperanzado, pero al buscar los ojos de Hermione no supo definir lo que expresaban.

―No lo sé, Ron ―respondió Hermione con sinceridad―, yo ya di mi palabra, las invitaciones fueron enviadas y en menos de una semana me casaré. No puedo faltar a mi palabra así como así.

―Entiendo... no soy suficiente para ti ―reclamó Ron apretando las manos en fuertes puños, no entendía como había llegado a pensar que ella dejaría la cómoda vida que pronto le daría Malfoy a una vida de carencias junto a él―, entiendo que no soy el más inteligente, ni el más rico, pero por un momento me hiciste pensar que sentías algo por mi... ¡Acabas de decir mi nombre entre gemidos, maldición! Y ahora me doy cuenta que me engañé a mí mismo al pensar de esa manera... él puede darte una vida cómoda, mientras yo aún vivo con mis padres y mi sueldo no alcanza para nada.

―Yo no he dicho eso, Ron ―se defendió Hermione inútilmente pues el pelirrojo no la escuchaba―. Solamente quiero pensar en lo que debo hacer.

―No tienes que pensar nada, Hermione. Esto nunca paso, cásate y se feliz en tu mansión, entiendo que soy poca cosa para ti.

Y sin dejar que Hermione dijera nada más salió del lugar hecho una fiera, estaba tan molesto, molesto con Hermione por no elegirlo, molesto con el mismo por creer que ella lo haría, molesto con el idiota de Malfoy por tener lo que él quería... a Hermione, solo a ella, era todo lo que Ron deseaba para ser feliz, pero era consciente de sus carencias, de sus defectos, de su pobreza. Porque él sabía que era por ello que Lavender lo había dejado en el altar un año atrás, ella se lo había dicho, no quería vivir arrimada en casa de los padres de Ron por el resto de su vida, ella quería mucho más, y él no podía dárselo.

Deseando no saber nada más de nadie fue hasta el bar más cercano y se emborrachó, bebió mucho,pero no lo suficiente para emborracharse por completo, una chica se acercó a él y a pesar de estar tan borracho pudo distinguir a Lavender.

―Te ves muy mal ―comentó la chica con una media sonrisa.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―gruñó Ron en respuesta, no estaba de humor para lidiar con ella y sus tonterías.

―Nada, Ro-Ro ―ronroneó la chica con picardía―, solo me preocupe por ti... ¿Estas así por mí? ¿Aún me amas?

Ron la miró por el rabillo del ojo sin contestar, no valía la pena dirigirle la palabra, no valía la pena explicarle que ella hace mucho tiempo que no significaba nada para él, tardó en darse cuenta que ella era una persona egocéntrica que nunca le prestaba atención. Sin embargo la chica interpretó su silencio como quiso.

― ¡Oh, Ro-Ro! Yo también te extraño... fui una tonta, pero ya lo pensé mejor y quiero estar contigo, tú me haces feliz, Ro-Ro.

Lavender de un salto se guindó a los brazos de Ron quien la apartó de su lado lo más pronto que pudo con expresión de total asco en su rostro.

―Escúchame bien, Lavender ―rugió molesto―. Ya no siento nada por ti, es más, agradezco que me hayas plantado en el altar, fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida. No quiero volver a verte, adiós.

Ron se levantó para irse de inmediato del lugar, en el trayecto tropezó con un hombre que resulto ser Malfoy, quizá fueron los tragos, quizá fue la rabia que provocó Lavender con sus tonterías, quizá fue porque recordó que Hermione lo había preferido a él, o quizá porque Malfoy estaba ahí abrazando a otra mujer que no era Hermione; fuera lo que fuera, lo impulsó a golpearlo y así lo hizo. Malfoy quien estaba seguro que al pelirrojo le gustaba su prometida no perdió la oportunidad de desquitarse, lo golpeó incluso más fuerte y más certero de lo que el pelirrojo lo había golpeado. Ron cayó noqueado a los pocos segundos, Lavender lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó del lugar insultado a Malfoy.

...

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, no podía creer que se hubiera permitido entregarse a Ron de esa manera, pero el verlo besar a Luna la había puesto tan furiosa, aunque no terminaba de entender por qué; Ron era un hombre libre, y ella pronto se casaría con Draco, Draco no se merecía esa traición de su parte. Pero ella no sabía qué era lo quería en esos momentos, ¿quería a Ron o a Malfoy? Draco era apuesto, gallardo y elegante; Ron era tosco, malhumorado y sincero... Ron era... era tosco pero lograba ser tierno; era malhumorado pero alegre y divertido; sus ojos la miraban con amor, y ahora que lo pensaba... él siempre la miraba, la observaba en silencio cuando pensaba que ella no se daba cuenta, la veía desde lejos y ella notaba su mirada seguirla a donde fuera. Y se dio cuenta que amaba que él la mirara de esa forma, que no quería que él viera a nadie más, que ella no quería volver a hacer el amor si no era con él.

Y entonces lo entendió: ella lo amaba, ¿Por qué negarlo? Lo mejor era aceptar sus sentimientos y entregarse a ellos como acababa de hacerlo hace unas horas, si Draco la amaba iba a entenderla.

La puerta de su apartamento sonó y corrió a abrirla,. Por ella ingreso Malfoy con el labio y los nudillos sangrando, Hermione se asustó tanto que olvidó lo que iba a decirle en cuanto lo viera, en lugar de eso le dijo:

― ¿Qué te pasó?

―Weasley ―gruñó Malfoy mientras Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca para tapar el grito de sorpresa que se había formado en su garganta―, estaba bastante tomado, la chica con la que él estaba me tropezó cuando ellos salían de un bar, él se puso como loco gritando que le quería quitar a la novia y me golpeó.

― ¿Y qué más sucedió? ―preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño, conocía lo suficiente a Draco como para saber que eso no había terminado allí.

― ¡Obviamente me defendí, Hermione! ―exclamó Draco molesto―, ese loco me golpeó sin razón, ¿querías que me quedara parado mientras me golpeaba sin hacer nada?

Hermione no contestó, Draco tenía razón, ni él ni ningún otro se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados mientras un borracho lo golpeaba, pero el cuento de Draco no terminó allí.

―Como sea, la chica se lo llevó con ella a su casa, era muy guapa la verdad... y según lo que me dijo Goyle ellos iban a casarse pero ella lo dejo en el altar, quizá se reconciliaron...

Malfoy dejó la frase suelta, él no era idiota, sabía que tanto Weasley como Hermione sentían algo el uno por el otro, pero él no iba a perder frente a ese pobretón. Hermione era suya, y jamás permitiría que fuera de Weasley aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida, él no la amaba, pero eso era lo que menos importaba, lo que le importaba era tenerla, poseerla, que fuera suya como todo lo demás... ella no podía ser de nadie más, y saber que el imbécil de Weasley la deseaba le causaba una sensación de poder y placer inmensos.

Hermione no habló desde que Draco le dijo aquello, le curó las heridas y evitó por todos los medios que él se quedara en casa con ella, no quería pasar la noche con él, ni con él ni con nadie... las palabras de Draco resonaban en su mente, ¿Ron se había reconciliado con Lavender? ¿Volvería con ella? Pero entonces, ¿Qué significaba ella para Ron? Hace apenas unas horas acababan de hacer el amor, de entregarse el uno al otro y ahora él estaba con su ex prometida, y se había ido con ella. Tenía que descubrir lo que había sucedido, tomó el teléfono y llamó a Rolf para pedirle la dirección de la casa de Lavender, el chico se la dio sin hacer preguntas y Hermione le agradeció por ello, no sabría qué explicación darle si él la hubiera interrogado.

Llegó a casa de Lavender e infundiéndose valor tocó el timbre con manos temblorosas, quería correr antes de que alguien abriera la puerta, pero sus pies no reaccionaban a las órdenes de su cerebro y se quedó ahí plantada hasta que una despampanante rubia le abrió la puerta, ella llevaba puesta una de las camisas de Ron y Hermione pudo notar que no tenía nada debajo de ella.

―Sí, dígame ―dijo Lavender luego de un incómodo silencio.

―Me dijeron que aquí podía encontrar a Ron Weasley ―respondió Hermione removiéndose incomoda sin saber que más decir, solo rogando porque lavender le dijera que él no se encontraba.

―Él está durmiendo, querida ―replicó Lavender con voz gélida―, ¿No ves la hora que es? Ven a buscarlo mañana, no estoy dispuesta a despertarlo, está muy cansado.

Hermione subió la mirada hacia Lavender quien tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios que la castaña solo pudo interpretar de la peor manera, ¿Cómo Ron pudo hacerle eso? ¿De verdad había estado con Lavender horas después de haber estado con ella? ¿Qué clase de imbécil era? Lavender continuaba mirándola detenidamente, si esa chica había ido a buscar a Ron tan tarde es porque le interesaba, y ella ya cansada de estar con idiotas prefería darle otra oportunidad al único imbécil que había aceptado casarse con ella. No iba a permitir que esa idiota lo echara a perder. El problema era que si la chica le pedía entrar lo encontraría tirado en el mueble de la sala de estar y no en su cama, sin embargo siempre podía inventar algo con rapidez, pero la chica se fue sin decir nada más. Cuando Lavender cerró la puerta Ron se despertó.

―Maldito Malfoy ―gruñó molesto mientras se llevaba una mano a su labio hinchado por el golpe, miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño al reconocer el sitio en el que estaba―, ¿y tenían que traerme a esta pocilga?

― ¡Oye! ―exclamó Lavender molesta―, al menos agradece que te trajera cuando quedaste inconsciente.

―Pudiste llamar a alguien para que me llevaran a la madriguera ―replicó el pelirrojo subiendo el labio superior en señal de asco―, ¡Quítate mi camisa!

Lavender se quitó la camisa sonriendo quedando desnuda frente a Ron quien de inmediato se tapó los ojos con las manos, tomo su camisa sin ver a Lavender y se fue de inmediato. En esos momentos lo que menos necesitaba era soportar las estupideces de Lavender Brown.

Sintiéndose cada vez peor fue a su casa y se encerró durante todo el día en su habitación sin querer salir, pero cuando pasaba del mediodía tuvo una visita repentina: Rolf Scamander fue a buscarlo casi desesperado, el pelirrojo lo observaba recuperar el aliento con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

―Ron... Her... Hermione... ―decía Rolf sin aliento, Ron se descruzó de brazos y su rostro reflejó preocupación.

― ¿Qué pasa con ella?

―Se... se va... a... casar hoy... ―continuó Rolf entrecortado―, Luna... Luna dijo... que estabas anoche... con Lavender... y ella decidió... adelantar la boda...

―Ella quiere casarse con él ―replicó Ron con amargura―, ese no es mi problema.

―Ella le confesó a Luna que te ama, que dejaría a Malfoy por ti ―explicó Rolf desesperado―, pero cuando supo lo de Lavender decidió adelantar la boda.

―Entre Lavender y yo no pasó nada.

―Ella cree que si, ¿vas a perderla por un malentendido?

El pelirrojo se cambió la ropa rápidamente sin pensar, estaba seguro que su cerebro se llenaría de dudas que lo harían perder a Hermione si lo hacía, y salió corriendo hacia la iglesia, cuando llegó ya la ceremonia había comenzado, Rolf llegó tras él sin aliento, había tenido que correr mucho ese día. Pero él solo persiguió a Ron para darle su guitarra, Ron la tomó agradeciéndole en silencio, abrió la puerta de la iglesia y comenzó a tocar llamando la atención de todos en la iglesia. Cuando el sonido inundó el lugar ella volteó a verlo, él casi no pudo continuar tocando cuando la vio, ella lucía tan hermosa con su vestido de novia; ella lo miró confundida, ¿Qué hacía ahí? Él debía estar con Lavender. Pero por más extraña que fuera la situación ahí estaba él, cantando para ella.

Voy a recoger las piezas,

y construir una casa de legos ,

si las cosas van mal, podemos derribarla.

Podría decirte tantas cosas,

pero hay sola una en mi mente,

es toda para ti.

Y está oscuro en un frío diciembre,

pero te tengo a ti para mantenerme caliente,

si estás rota, te arreglaré,

y te mantendré a cubierto de esa tormenta

que ahora está rugiendo.

Estoy fuera de la realidad, sin amor

te recogeré cuando te estés cayendo,

y sin todas estas cosas que he hecho,

creo que ahora te querré mejor.

Estoy escondido, estoy fuera de mí,

lo haré todo por ti cuando llegue el momento,

y sin todas estas cosas que he hecho,

creo que ahora te querré mejor...

La canción terminó y ni Ron ni Hermione se quitaban los ojos de encima.

―No te cases con él ―dijo Ron con voz ronca y suplicante―, elígeme a mí... sé que no tengo nada que ofrecer excepto amor, pero prometo hacerte feliz... quédate conmigo.

―Anoche estabas con otra ―gruñó Hermione molesta.

―No como crees... de verdad no pasó nada entre ella y yo, te lo juro. ―la voz suplicante del pelirrojo logró que el corazón de Hermione se ablandara, estaba dispuesta a creerle― créeme, preciosa.

Hermione volteo su mirada hacia Draco quien tenía el rostro desencajado de la rabia, Draco la tomó con fuerza y le gritó:

―A mí no vas a dejarme por este aparecido, ¡Te casas conmigo quieras o no!

Ron corrió hacia la pareja molesto tirando la guitarra en el camino, con todas las fuerzas que reunió golpeo al rubio en el rostro. Draco cayó en el suelo resoplando con furia, Hermione aprovechó el momento para correr a los brazos de Ron y lo besó con pasión.

― ¿Te parece poco ofrecerme felicidad? ―le dijo cuándo separaron sus labios―, es mucho más de lo que Draco podía ofrecerme, te amo Ron Weasley.

―Te amo, Hermione Granger.

Hermione le tomó la mano y juntos corrieron dejando la iglesia ante el asombro de todos a su alrededor, no importaba lo que no tendría, porque tendrían lo que más importaba: felicidad y amor.

FIN

...

Como bien dije esta historia fue creada para el reto "como en las películas". La película que me tocó fue: el cantante de bodas, y tomé varias escenas de la película y las adapté a los personajes.

Espero les haya gustado la historia aunque quizá le faltó un poco de imaginación.


End file.
